


Amanhecer

by ThekaTsukishiro



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Homossexualidade, Oranges, Romance, Sexo, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: O despertar deveria ser assim para todas as manhãs, celebrando o amor e o prazer de estar ao lado de quem se ama.





	Amanhecer

**Author's Note:**

> Tributo Dia do Sexo do Fórum Need For Fic 2015 - Projeto Need For Femmeslash   
> Postada originalmente em 29/09/2015 
> 
> Quote: “Estava pensando em suas mãos, de preferência deslizando em mim.” 
> 
> Palavras usadas: Maciez, chupar, gemer 
> 
> Beta: Aria, merci mon ange! :3

Amanhecia. Os raios de sol passando pelas frestas da cortina grossa e clareando parcamente o quarto, que ainda se encontrava na penumbra. Acordada já há algum tempo, a jovem mulher espreguiçou-se languidamente sem fazer barulho. Volveu os olhos para a loira ao seu lado e conteve um suspiro apaixonado.   
  
Como era maravilhoso despertar e ver aqueles lábios de traços bem feitos e macios a lhe sorrir, ver as íris azuis brilhando incontidas. Deleitar-se com as carícias ousadas e provocantes, que a levavam a gemer alto desejando ter o céu e as estrelas.   
  
Fechando os olhos, a musicista mordiscou o lábio inferior apenas ao recordar a noite maravilhosa que havia passado com a namorada. E intimamente desejando que ela acordasse logo para poder desfrutar de sua companhia e poder regozijar-se ao vê-la sorrir apenas para ela.  
  
A amava perdidamente e velar-lhe o sono era até prazeroso, um misto de ansiedade por aguardar que a loira abrisse os lindos olhos azuis que lhe transmitiam uma sensação de calmaria.   
  
O toque sutil, leve e ao mesmo tempo quente, como os raios de sol que começavam a lhe tocar a pele clara. Abrindo os olhos, sentiu o rosto pegar fogo ao ver as marcas de suas unhas na pele de alabastro. Estendendo um pouco o braço esquerdo, deslizou suavemente os dedos finos, calejados devido o manuseio de seu instrumento de cordas, pelo rosto bonito. Adorava ver a loira daquele jeito.  
  
Deixando que as pontas dos dedos roçassem pela pele aveludada, abafou um gemido ao sentir um digito mais ousado, provocando e estimulando seu baixo ventre, sua feminilidade.  
  
– Haru... – murmurou entre um leve arfar. Foi brindada por gemas preciosas a encarando com malícia. A pele começando a ferver. Os papéis dentro do flerte se invertendo. Um riso baixinho da outra. – Bom dia! – a musicista conseguiu proferir, antes de sentir a respiração da loira roçar-lhe a pele do ombro e em seguida um beijo ser depositado sobre uma marca levemente arroxeada. O que fez Michiru gemer mais alto.  
  
– Bom dia, anjo! – Haruka respondeu ao deleitar-se por ser acordada daquela forma. Gostava quando a musicista tomava as rédeas da ação. A voz levemente rouca, baixa, os lábios bem próximos ao lóbulo da orelha de Michiru. Desculpe... – pediu. Sabia que o local em que havia beijado deveria estar um tanto dolorido.  
  
– Ora... – Michiru não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois a pele delicada novamente estava sendo mordiscada, lambida e sugada. Arqueando um pouco as costas, serpenteou o corpo sobre os lençóis. Tudo o que ela mais queria era sentir as mãos de Haruka deslizando por seu corpo, deixando cada cantinho tocado como se estivesse sendo marcado por um ferro em brasas. As unhas roçando a pele clara, arranhando e atiçando.  
  
Como que por encanto, a loira deslizou ambas as mãos pelo corpo da namorada, arranhando, apertando e apalpando. Um beijo exigente sendo reivindicado. As línguas se enroscando, chupando.  
  
Mordendo o lábio inferior de Michiru, Haruka esperou um pouco, precisavam recuperar o fôlego. Um selinho, então um novo beijo e a loira prendeu entre os dentes a língua da musicista em uma leve mordida. Ela adorava morder, chupar, ver a namorada alcançar seu limite, perder-se em meio as ondas do prazer.  
  
Deslizando os lábios e a língua pela pele acetinada, enrodilhou com a língua um dos mamilos enrijecidos, substituindo pelos lábios, sugando, chupando. Ao mesmo tempo, uma das mãos afundou pela fenda entre as pernas da amante encontrando-a úmida e entumecida.  
  
– Hmmm... – gemeu ao escorregar um dígito para a cavidade quente e acolhedora.  
  
Michiru tentou inutilmente rolar na cama, mas Haruka a prensou contra o colchão macio. A loira queria que sua linda violinista se perdesse em meio ao prazer do momento de idílio amoroso.   
  
– Haruka... – gemendo o nome da loira mais alta ao sentir mais um digito juntar-se ao primeiro, Michiru viu-se presa pelo corpo sobre o seu. Deixando um muxoxo escapar pelos lábios ao sentir os dedos a deixando, mordeu o lábio inferior, permitindo que a loira afastasse um pouco mais as suas pernas.  
  
Com um sorriso sacana, Haruka baixou a cabeça, deixando que sua língua vagasse pelo clitóris entumecido da namorada. Regozijou-se ao ouvi-la arfar em deleite.  
  
– Haru... céus! – Michiru ronronou ao crispar as mãos e segurar fortemente os lençóis.   
  
A maciez fervente recebendo mais uma vez os dígitos da loira. O vai e vem torturante sendo por vezes alternado com as lambidas provocantes, inebriantes.  
  
Palavras desconexas. Os gemidos misturando-se às arfadas. Michiru estava entregue. O corpo todo trêmulo. Afundando as mãos nos cabelos finos e sedosos de Haruka, ela só queria mais. Muito mais. 

**oOoOoOo**

– Sabe... – a voz baixa e ronronada de Michiru quebrava o silêncio em que as duas se encontravam. Tendo a atenção para si, acariciou o rosto bonito. Olhos ávidos muito azuis se perderam nas íris também azuladas.  
  
– Hmmm... – Haruka também ronronou em resposta.  
  
– Vamos perder hora, meu bem! – disse ao acariciar agora o pescoço da loira.  
  
– Michiru! – Haruka sapecou-lhe um beijo nos lábios inchados pelos muitos beijos e mordidas. – Hoje é sábado, vamos aproveitar e nos dar esse tempo. Passear de mãos dadas pela orla. Quem sabe jogar tênis. – pediu.  
  
– Mas, e a agenda? – Michiru não conseguiu proferir mais nenhuma palavra, pois os lábios exigentes da loira a impediram.   
  
– Vamos ser relapsas, meu amor! O dia está lindo e propício ao romance. – E sem dizer mais nada, tornou a beijá-la. A vida corrida de ambas poderia ser colocada de lado por um dia, para que pudessem celebrar o amor que as unia.

**Author's Note:**

> Momento Coelha Aquariana no Divã: 
> 
> *arrumando mais uma fic para colocar no ar, a aquariana começa a espirrar do nada* 
> 
> Droga, devem estar falando de mim! *pensativa, levanta e vai até a cozinha, onde flagra um escorpiano e um aquariano conversando.* 
> 
> Kotetsu: Bunny-chan, talvez seria melhor deixarmos como está. 
> 
> Bunny: Como assim, ojisan? Até a pouco você estava concordando que a Coelha não está escrevendo mais nada conosco. Não estou entendendo essa sua mudança de... *arqueando as sobrancelhas, o coelhão acaba por olhar para trás* Ah! É você! Que bom que chegou, precisamos conver... 
> 
> Não, eu não preciso conversar nada com vossa excelência. *fazendo graça* Escrevo com quem me der vontade! E se não for com vocês, paciência! Que mania vocês todos tem de me cobrar! *saindo e deixando os dois sozinhos* É isso que eu ganho e... 
> 
> Opa! Faz tempo que chegaram aqui? Perdoem o ocorrido, mas esse dois, como todos os outros, tem o dom de me deixar irritada. Obrigado quem por aqui chegou. Espero que tenham gostado dessa minha fic. Foi a primeira que escrevi tão mais picante! Se é que me entendem? Então por isso, peço que me desculpem qualquer coisa. Se gostaram, deixem um comentário e faça uma Coelha feliz! 
> 
> Até meu próximo surto!   
> Beijos 
> 
> Theka Tsukishiro


End file.
